A Conversation with Neji Hyuuga
by BananaBabe903
Summary: 614 SPOILERS. A conversation with Neji Hyuuga in the afterlife, as he begins to move on after his death. Held in interview form. I hope you enjoy! Slight NejiTen.


SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 614.

* * *

-Oh, so I'm here after all, huh? **smiles** I guess in the end, I really did have my own choice.

-?

-You're here as well? Very good, glad to know I'm not completely alone. Where are we, exactly?

-?

-Good. I am glad to know that it is not its counterpart that we are at.

-…

-…

-…

-This fire is very warm.

-?

-Me? I was defending my cousin, Hinata-_sama _and the _kyuu_… one of my closest friends, Uzumaki Naruto.

-?

-Oh you know of him?

-?

-We were fighting a war. How long have you been here, anyway?

-.

-That's quite a long time.

-?

-Hm? No, I was very strong.

-?

-I was called the "Genius". I was the prodigy of the Hyuuga clan. Our Byakugan—oh, well I suppose it doesn't matter much here.

-?

-Everything down there went to hell. But, we banded together and fought through it.

-?

-Regrets?

-?

-I died for the people I believe in most, so no, I don't suppose I have any regrets.

-?

-… Although, I suppose it wouldn't have hurt to say goodbye.

-?

-My uncle, Hiashi -_sama_. He took care of me… rumor has it, I was supposed to inherit the Hyuuga clan after he passed. Hah. Can you imagine? Me, a branch member?

-?

-My team also. I would've liked to say a proper thank you to my sensei…

-?

-His name is _Gai_. He was a peculiar, insane man who wore green spandex, and thought walking on his fingers was "fun".

-?

-There was another one. A sort of, duplicate… how would Tenten put this… "chibi" version of him. His name was Lee. **Smirks**

**-**?

-Hm? Oh nothing.

-?

-Well, he considered me his "eternal rival". Guess that's not so "eternal" anymore. Heheh. I developed quite a sense of humor up here. Must be the freedom of being dead.

-?

-Right, sorry.

-?

-Yes, we are a three-man cell. How did you know that?

-?

-Well, I suppose traditions are traditions. Well, there _was _another one… her name was Tenten. She was a weapon's expert. Her name went with her accuracy—she always scored a perfect ten out of ten.

-?

-My girlfriend?

-?

-Tenten was… _special _to me. I very much admired her work ethic and how hard she trained. You should've seen it.

-?

-Well, when I first met her I assumed since she was a girl—no offense—that she'd be weaker than I was. I was upset at having been stuck with such a lousy team. A boy that couldn't use jutsu, a crazy man for a teacher, and a mousy pasty girl with her hair sticking up in two Chinese buns.

-?

-But she was stronger than I realized. She kept up with not just Lee and me, but our insane teacher as well—something even _I _had trouble with. She made me rethink my status as a "prodigy".

-?

-She didn't come from a clan. She was clan-less, practically nameless. And yet, she still managed to beat me in spars now and then.

-?

-Lee?

-?

-He always wanted to beat me in a spar. He made that his goal. But I guess I won't be around anymore for that to happen.

-?

-The others? We were nicknamed the "Konoha Twelve". **Chuckles**

-?

-Well, one left us. He had a past even more twisted than mine. I don't know where he is now. I hope Naruto and the rest find him.

-?

-He was Naruto's teammate, yes. There was… a lazy genius named Shikamaru of the Nara clan. Are you familiar?

-?

-Ah, yes, yes. There was Shino, of the Aburame clan. He was sort of creepy, at first, always playing with his bugs. But he showed his loyalty soon enough. There was… a dog boy. Kiba of the Inuzuka clan. He was rowdy and wild, but he had fierce passion for being a shinobi.

-?

-Sakura? A pink-haired girl that at first I thought was just a Sasuke-fangirl—he's the one that left the village—but she later showed her worth. She's inheriting Lady Hokage Tsunade's will, I believe. In time, at least.

-?

-Yes, ShikaInoCho is still strong. Ino—that's Inoichi-_senpai_'s daughter… she was wild. But, she was loyal, and although naggy, she was very smart and tactical. I enjoyed working with her.

-?

-Oh, and Naruto?

-?

-Well, he made me change my ways. He made me a better person. He taught me that one chooses their own fate. We are not bound by _seals_. I made a vow out of my own accord to protect those precious to me. And I know that my father died by that belief as well. I finally understand my father's death.

-?

-Is that a light? I can feel myself moving on now…

-?

-Are you waiting for someone, then? Can't you just see them on the other side?

-?

-Yes, I suppose going together is important… however, I know someone on the other side that's waiting for me. Two people, actually. My father and my mother.

-?

-It was nice speaking with you too, Ms…?

-?

-I'm Neji Hyuuga. It's nice to meet you, Kushina-_sama_. I hope to meet you again.

-?

-Was it worth it?

-…

-…

-…

-Yes. I would do it all over again if I could.


End file.
